Final Fight Revenge
Final Fight Revenge is an 1999 arcade game and the fifth release in the Final Fight series. Its tagline is "Violent Storm Rising". A Sega Saturn port was released only in Japan on March 30, 2000, where it was the second-to-last game officially released for the platform. The game was developed by the same American team that later produced Maximo: Ghosts to Glory and Final Fight: Streetwise. Final Fight Revenge, despite its high collectibility factor (and hefty price tag), remains the least favorite entry in the series. Complaints ranged from "blocky" graphics, and players feeling like they were fighting each other in zero gravity. Gameplay Final Fight Revenge features a control configuration of an eight directional joystick and five action buttons: four attack buttons (two punch buttons and two kick buttons) and a fifth "special" button. The special button serves two functions in the game; the first function allows players to side-step into the foreground or background by holding special and pressing up or down. The special button is also used to pick up weapons or health-recovering items lying on the ground. When the player is near a retrievable item or weapon, a green arrow will appear over the item to alert the player of its presence. There are two types of weapons in this game: melee weapons such as knives and lead pipes; or firearms such as flamethrowers and machine guns. The player can pick and store up to three weapons in their inventory at once and switch between them. The player can also throw a currently equipped weapon to their opponent. As with most Capcom fighting games, each character has their own set of grappling moves and command-based Special Moves, as Super Moves that can only be performed by filling the Super Move gauge. The player can stock up to three full Super Move gauges. When a player finishes off an opponent with certain Super Moves a special finishing sequence will be shown to the player. Characters * Cody * Damnd * Edi E * El Gado * Guy * Mike Haggar * Poison * Hugo * Rolento * Sodom * Zombie Belger (Final Boss, non-playable) Story The plot of Final Fight Revenge takes place between the original Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3. The Mad Gear Gang, wishing to reestablish themselves as a force of menace in Metro City, is looking to rebuild itself. Credits Artists *'3D Characters:' Eiko Mori, Jonathan Casco, Ken Toney, Primo Navidad, Roman Pangilinan *'Backgrounds:' Cindy Walker *'2D Art/Graphics:' Raymond Fung *'Art Leads:' Eiko Mori, Jonathan Casco *'Art Director:' Raymond Fung Programmers: Yoshi Hatano, David Dixon, Paul Taylor, Richard Maurer, John Shen *'Lead Programmer:' Yoshi Hatano Game Designers: Tetsuya Iijima Music & Sound Effects: Jim Wallace Producers: Tetsuya Iijima, Jim Wallace, Mark Rogers Directors: Yoshiki Okamoto, David Siller Voice Actors: Jim Wallace, Lani Minella, Jon St. John, Bill Corkery, Rick Calvert Testers: Russell Young, Gene Sprague Special Thanks: Akiman, Victor Huang, Lance Luu, Lisa Jones, Mikiko Matsumoto, John Kim, Dante Fuget, Adrian Ludley, Ken McAll, Noah Miller, Marshall Rogers, Monte Singman, Gerardo Sprigg Trivia *This is the first Final Fight title to abandon the series' previous 2-D scrolling style, and instead featured polygonal models for the playable characters. However, the poor design of the polygonal models was one of the reasons that the game was generally not well received by fans. Videos File:Final Fight Revenge (Arcade, Sega Saturn) Demo Gallery Box Art Image:FFRevengeJapan.png|''Japan'' Saturn External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Final Fight Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:2000 video games Category:1999 video games